Herobrines Squids
by ElectricEmeralds
Summary: When the dragons are revealed they must unite to defeat the squid who teamed with great evil.(Team Crafted And Yogscast) Based off 'The Budder Dragon' by kfcrowe. Rated t for gore and language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey my little elves, this story is based off of 'The Budder Dragon' by kfcrowe and I do have permission to use her idea. I mainly just borrowed the idea of people being able to turn into dragons and some character ideas. This is set in Minecraft. On with da Storeh!**

Prologue:

Many years ago dragons lived in peace with humans. Until Herobrine corrupted the humans making them believe the dragons will turn on them and kill them. Almost ever dragon was slain, the only survivors were those who had an item that while worn would give them a human form. There were 7 types f dragons left.

Plant dragons could control plants and were green. In human form they would pretend to be tree spirits and became weak if separated from plants to long.

Electric dragons were silver and controlled electricity. In human form they usually became scientists and had blonde hair

Fire dragons were orange and controlled fire. In human form they were red heads and could talk to mushrooms.

Shadow dragons were black and harnessed the power of shadows. In human form they were obsessed with space and had black hair and pale skin.

Sun dragons were pale yellow and harnessed the suns power of light. In human form they had blonde hair but little else is known as they are very rare.

Blood dragons were red and had incredible strength. They in human form were good killers and had no remorse about killing.

Last but not least were the Golden Dragons who were extremely rare and were royalty. They were obsessed with gold and their powers were a mix of all the other dragons. In human form they were varied but usually used a golden amulet to turn human.

This is a story about 8 'humans' and 8 dragons and how they defeated Herobrines Squids.


	2. The Watcher

**Chapter 1: The Watcher**

Parania POV:

I hung in the tree watching my brother and his friends as they sat round the camp fire. My brother, a spaceman, a scientist, a red headed girl, a tree spirit and a young boy who came with the tree spirit. I only know the girls and my brothers name. They do not know I am here.

"Hey, last night you said you knew a vampire. Who was it?" asked the scientist. Oh yeah did I mention that no-one knows I am still alive? If he tells them that his sister was a vampire then he and I are screwed.

"My si-" he started. I stopped him by zooming towards him, grabbing him by the throat but loosely enough that he could breath and pinning him to a tree. "You shouldn't tell secrets that aren't yours to tell." I said aloud. I let him go and zoomed back into the trees.

Rythian POV:

I sat around the camp fire with Zoey, Lewis, Duncan, Martyn and Toby. I have the felling we are being watched. "Hey, last night you said you knew a vampire. Who was it?" asked Duncan. Oh. I thought they might ask that. It was my sister. When we escaped from a lab I got away but she died. "My sis-" I was stopped by a figure that slammed me against a tree and held me up by my throat. I could barely breath. The figure was wearing a black cloak with dark purple trimmings covering all of them and hiding its face. I could also see black boots. "You shouldn't tell secrets that aren't yours to tell." said the figure that I now know is female. She then disappeared and I slid down the tree panting for breathe. "Who ever that was they were right. I can't tell you who it was." I gasped out.

Parania POV:

I saw the sun rise above my head. I hissed as it burned me. I climbed into a tree and hung upside down and fell asleep hoping no one stumbles upon my sleeping form


	3. Vampire

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while I had some technical problems. Expect chapters 3, 4 and 5 to come out soon as I just need to type them up. Peace out elves.**

Parania POV:

It has been 3 months since the incident with my brother. I am out hunting with Ty as it is full moon. We have been doing this since he was 16 so only 2 years. I found him close to dead when he was 12 and have brought him up as my own. He is like the son I'll never have. I mean I'm 315 and have never met a single being who would love a vampire. Ty is only 1/2 vampire therefore only has heightened senses and has to drink blood. I have never told him my real name so he calls me 'Elder'. We take it in turns to feed so we can watch each other's backs. I always feed first so right now I am waiting for Ty to finish feeding.

"Where is he? I saw him come this way. TY! Where are you? "I heard someone call. I looked back at Ty. As he is still feeding bloodlust blocks all his senses. I jump in front of him as two figures burst into the clearing. I glare under my hood and hear movement behind me. I look and see Ty has finished feeding. He wiped his mouth and turned around his eyes still red.

"Ty, what's wrong with your eyes?" asked figure 1.

"What did you do to him?" demands figure 2.

"Ty, who are these men? Friends of yours I suppose." I calmly state.

Ty replies "Yeah. Elder meet Jason and Sky, Sky and Jason meet Elder."

"Sky of Sky army I'm guessing?"

"Yes" was the simple reply I got. "However Ty this does not explain what is wrong with your eyes."

" I was born like this Sky. If Elder hadn't found me I would be dead." The shock in Sky's eyes was evident. I looked to the horizon and saw the rising sun. I hissed as its rays hit my skin.

" Ty , The sun is rising so I will see you next full moon." I then zoomed off. I climbed into a tree and thought about what I had learnt a month ago. Rythian is not my full brother. He was born full elf, me half elf half god. Which god you ask? _**Herobrine.**_


	4. Boyfriend

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I had technical problems after posting the last chapter. But now I have a chapter or 2 typed out ready to upload. On with da storeh!**

**Boyfriend:**

_Tys POV:_

Once we got back to HQ Sky made me explain the whole vampire deal and how I was only half as my mum was turned when she was pregnant with me. I also explained who Elder was and that she saved my life when I was 12. Luckily they were fine with it. I think Seto is a bit weary of me. Thank Notch.

"Hey, isn't that the woman, Elder?" Questioned Sky.

"If she is a vampire like you why is she out in the middle of the day." Seto frowned. We made our way down to see her with confused expressions. At least I think we were as I can't see through Jason's helmet that he seems to never take off.

"Why are you here 'Elder'?" Jason asked once we were down there.

"A group of people found someone almost dead in the woods then saw Sky HQ and are heading this way. I am heading to your infirmary." She stated before swinging up the tree into the base. The group soon burst into the courtyard. We rushed them to the infirmary and saw it was GoldSolace or Brice. Seto started rushing around the group introduced themselves as the 'Yogscast' Lewis, Duncan, Rythian, Zoeya, Toby and Martyn. Seto sent us all out, a panicked look on his face.

Elder swung in just at that moment and said "Actually everyone out except me, Seto and Jordon. Why Jorden I wonder. He looks worried. Never mind. We left them to it.

_Jordon POV:_

Why does she want me? Does she know who my dad is?

"Seto! Shut the fuck up! I know you're worried but if you don't calm down Brice, that's his name right, will die." She screamed. She then whispered something in his ear and he nodded before leaving.

"Jordon, since your healing powers are stronger than mine, get healing."

"Why?" I stubbornly asked.

"'Coz you are Herobrines son, brother." She smirked.

"Parania?" I was shocked. My half-sister? I finally found her? Well she found me.

"In da flesh. Now get healing." She said. I was always was better at healing power but she is OP at fire power. I healed Brice and called everyone in. Seto rushed to his side and held his hand as everyone else walked in behind him.

"S-s-seto?" Brice stammered as he woke.

"Here, love, here." Seto calmly whispered.


	5. Herobrine

_**Herobrine:**_

_Parania POV:_

3 days and Brice was able to walk again. The 'Yogscast' have decided to stay and help in the war against squids. As Rythian said when we told them we are fighting squids: 'We are fighting squids… I don't know why but I'm just gonna go along with it so I _don't_ get murdered in my sleep by the gold loving freak." Sky then attacked him for calling 'budder 'gold. It took me, Ty and Jason to get him off my brother. I am now staying in Sky HQ to help in the war effort. So I also have to attend the meetings. I looked at the date and frowned. 2 days left. When Jordon was 102 he made a deal with dad that he could stay on the Overworld for 100 years then he has to go back to the Nether. Sadly he only has 2 days left. Hopefully he would be at this week's meeting so I can warn him as there was no chance he has remembered. I walked down to the meeting room and sighed in relief. He and Ant have decided to come this week. Usually they skip the meeting. We discussed the squid's plans and our own till Sky said "Any comments before we wrap up?"

I raised my hand slowly. "Jordon you only have 2 days left till HE come and you have to go 'home'." I said with a sorrow filled voice.

"SHIT!" he then ran off, presumably to Jerry's Tree where he lives to pack and prepare. Everyone looks confused. I just walked out the door.

_Jason POV (Yay! New POV):_

Parania walked out the door slower than usual.

"Can someone explain what the fuck just happened?" swore Mitch. I don't think anyone but Para and Jorden know what just happened. I kept in contact with Para after we met aged 6. I am 1 day younger than Parania in human years but I am only 17 in γη* years. I come from across the galaxy. I wonder who 'he' is?

_*LE TIME SKIP*(2 DAYS LATER):_

_Ty POV:_

All of Team Crafted stood behind Jordon as he stared at the Nether portal. The Yogscast stayed at HQ in case of attack. Suddenly it went from purple to budder coloured and out stepped Herobrine.

"Hello son." he sneered emotionlessly. The devil has a son?

"Hello Father." Jordon replied his face and voice showing depression.

*Its Greek for Earth. From now on though if you want a translation you are gonna have to do it yourself.


	6. Son

_**Undead**_

_Parania POV:_

I suppressed a giggle as all of team crafted except me, Jordon and Ant prepared to battle against Herobrine and son.

"Do not bother mortals. I only come to fetch my son." Said Dad.

"Can someone explain what the fuck is happening?" questioned Ant.

"Ooh, that is easy! So Jordon is the son of Herobrine and he made a deal with his dad that he could stay on the Overworld for 100 years. But now 100 years are up and he has to go back to the Nether. However he hates his dad and the Nether. Also if he doesn't go Herobrine will kill ALL of his friends and force him back to the Nether for all eternity. On a happy note, how are you, you son of a zombie bastard?" I explain.

"Good explanation. And spot on. I am fine as long as you stay away from me you wretched freak." Father coldly said. "Now Jordon, come before I kill all your little friends." He turned to the portal and waited for Jordon to come to his side. He turned back shocked, when he heard Jordon's response.

"No."

"What?"

"I said No!" Herobrine smacked him making his glasses fly off the side of Jerry's Tree. Jordon's icy blue eyes went white as he grew angry. "I am sick and tired of following your orders. I am not your son and I am not your Nether Army General. My sister was right to leave you as you are no more than a cold-hearted demon!" Jordon shouted in his father's face.

Herobrine collected himself before saying "Fine. Neither you nor your friends will be spared when the squids attack." He smirked at our shocked expressions. "That's right. I have teamed with the squids. Mwah ha ha. Oh and here is something I should of done years ago."

I barely saw him fly towards me, a glint of silver in his hand before all exploded in pain and went black.

_Lewis POV:_

I still don't get the whole fighting squids with a gold obsessed maniac but I do understand what to do when someone comes to the infirmary covered in blood. Stab wound in the stomach. Jason explained that Herobrine had joined the squids, was Jordon's father and stabbed Elder. I grabbed an Instant Health Potion while everyone except Ty left the room. I gave Ty the potion and he went to throw it on her.

"N-n-no." she murmured.

"It will help you." I replied. Ty threw it and she screamed as the potion covered her. Jordon stormed in. His eyes were blazing white like his fathers. He looked at the potion covering Elder and shouted

"Fucking idiots! She's a vampire, an undead! Get an Instant Damage potion. Idiots" Ty looked in the potion storage cupboard.

"There are none left. We're out of stock."


	7. Reveal

_**Reveal**_

**Jason POV**

I waited outside the infirmary when I heard screams. What did they do? Jordon swore under his breath and stormed in. All I heard was him shouting "Idiots…undead…damage!"

"SETO!" called Ty. Said sorcerer ran in, me hot on his tail. Para is like a sister to me and I hate it when she gets hurt. She accepted me for me. I saw her hands were paler than usual and that's saying something.

"Σκατά!" I whispered under my breath.

"Seto can you brew an instant damage potion?" asked Jordon.

"No. I don't have the ingredients and I refuse to help a vampire like her." Seto sneered in response.

"For fucks sake Seto!" I swore pushing past him to her bedside. I raised my hand over the wound and said "θεραπεύομαι." My hand glowed blue and I saw the skin stitch itself back together. I turned to see all of Team Crafted and the Yogscast standing there.

"You saw all of that didn't you?" They all nodded. "γαμώ!"

I ran. I don't care where I'm going just that I get away. I don't want to show them. Not yet. I looked around me. Oh. This is where I crashed to Earth 5 years ago. Where I arrived for the 2nd and last time. I probably will never leave this planet but it is ok as I like it here. 5 years ago my home planet exploded so my parents sent me to Earth to save me. I am probably the last of my kind left. All I landed with was 2 working communicators and my suit to stay hidden. Para found me and stopped me from dying of blood loss. She now has a communicator which is how we kept in touch. I am 17 in γη years but in Earth years I am 1 day younger than Parania. I commed her 'crash site'. She would know what I mean. I took off my helmet for the first time in 3 years to feel the wind in my brown hair.

"Jason why is your hair sparkling?" Jerome asked.

"If you want to keep your secret then put your helmet on before turning around." Para said.

"Why are they here?" I asked feeling betrayed that she brought them to the one place I can feel close to my planet.

"We refused to let her come by herself so we are sorry if we are intruding." Mitch said.

" Well, I've kept it secret long enough." I said. I picked up my helmet and stood up. I tucked my helm under my arm and turned around.

"HOLY FUCKING SQUIDS! JASON I'M STARTLED! Wait... TY I'M STARTLED!"


	8. Alien

**Alien:**

_Ty POV: _

Jason turned and everyone gasped. Not only was his hair sparkling but hi skin was a pale cyan and his blue eyes seemed to be filled with small shining stars.

"Jason, please tell me that this is all because of a dare gone wrong?!" pleaded Mitch. Jason took a deep breath and said:

"No. this is my natural looks. I… was born on the other side of the galaxy. Before today only Pa- Elder knew what I looked like. When we were 6 we met and kept in contact. In γη years I am 17 but in your years I am a day younger than Elder."

"Yep! That's how I knew where sparkle boy was. He commed me with his alien tech. And don't call me by my real name." She weakly but cheerfully said. What is her real name? She swayed and collapsed still weak from her wound. Jason swore under his breath and waved his hand in her direction as he put his helm on. "φλοτέρ" She was coated in blue and began to float. I wonder what the extent of his powers is. Once Elder was back on a bed in the infirmary she stopped glowing and floating.

"Παίρνει πολλά από σας να αιωρούνται κάποιον 3587 τεμάχια!" He wheezed.

"Pardon?" Jerome asked. Elder awoke.

"He said 'It takes a lot out of you to levitate someone 3587 blocks!'"

"ναι" Jason nodded. So I think ναι means yes.

"Είναι πιο εύκολο να μιλούν τη γλώσσα σας, όταν από την αναπνοή. Απαιτεί λιγότερη προσπάθεια."

Elder translated this to "It is easier to speak your first language when out of breath. It requires less effort." then said "Γαμώτο Jason πήρες αιωρούνται σε όλη τη διαδρομή εδώ;"

"Ναι έκανες μόλις συνειδητοποιήσει;" he laughed.

"Uur…Non-random language speaking people over here." Brice stated.

"Sorry. She just realised that I levitated her all the way here." Jason chuckled.

"Wow. Slow much?" Jerome smiled.

"γαμήσου" She frowned. I think she frowned at least. I have never seen her face.

" Hahahaha… You got told. I think…" Mitch said.

"You can fuck off too." She growled. I laughed so hard I had to lean on the balcony. Just my luck that I leaned on the loose one. I fell with it.

_Jason POV:_

Ty fell with the balcony rail. Sky jumped after him. Have my 2 best friends just fallen to their deaths? I was about to fly down to try and save them or retrieve the bodies when a big budder dragon flew up Ty on his back. Shit.

_**A/N:**_ I am back! Yay. Expect a cover soon. Bye elves.


	9. Dragon

**Dragon**

_Jason PO V:_

There is a budder dragon. Flying outside HQ. With Ty on its back.

"What the squid shit is that?" Asked Jerome.

"That's it. Yogs we are leaving. We will help in the war but not in your weird dragon issues. Goodbye." Lewis said before leading the Yogscast out.

"Um… Hello, on the back of a dragon here." Ty called terrified. "And where's Sky?"

"Here?" said the dragon.

"Sky... You're a fucking dragon?"

"Yes?" 'Sky' extended a wing allowing Ty to scramble onto the balcony before pulling his amulet on. He turned back into a human and landed on the balcony.

"WHAT THE FUCK? First Ty, then Jason, now Sky? Who else is non-human for fucks sake?" Seto cried angrily. I did not expect 3 hands to be raised.

_Parania POV:_

I expected Jerome and glared at him but Mitch and Brice? They beckoned us to follow them and they went outside. Once we were out I saw Mitch pull off his hoodie and Brice something else. They turned into a red and a pale yellow dragon.

"Wha- JASON I'M STARTLED!" Ty screamed, "ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DRAGONS!"

" is my line and 2. Since it is obvious you want us to go we shall. Goodbye." He pulled off his amulet and the 3 dragons prepared to fly off. I heard a tear it glass and realised Jason was crying.

"Don't cry sparkly, I'm sure you will find another friend like Sky. And you're giving me a headache." I attempted to make him laugh.

"Jason?" Sky asked concern filling his voice.

"GO! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU WANT TO LEAVE SO JUST GO!" Ty screamed before breaking down. Sky looked sad and pulled his amulet back on. He bounded over to them and hugged them.

"If I knew you wanted me to stay I never would have considered leaving!" At this Mitch and Brice went human and Mitch asked "Can we stay?" Jerome bear hugged him.

"Yeah biggums I'd never let you leave!"

The 3 suddenly were in dragon form in front of us. Ant and Jordan burst into the clearing.

"Ant, get back! I think the dragons ate Sky, Mitch and Brice." Ant pushed past him and smiled as he hugged Sky.

"I wondered when you would tell your friends." He smirked.

**A/N:** Yeah… I have finish WRITING not typing the entire story out. Including the prologue it will be 18 chapters so 10 left then… NO I have said too much… Peace out Elves! BYE!


End file.
